Returned
by umeRi87
Summary: Based off idea Hermione has to go back in time to fall in love with Tom Riddle Jr.  Will she ever truly return his feelings and end his Dark work? I had to mess with Deathly Hallows ending, but still good in essence. FLUFF WAFF


**Well, lately, I've been writing a lot. Mostly love stories… Maybe I've got a little of the love bug; I don't know. But this story is based off of the idea that Hermione had to go back in time to make Tom Riddle fall in love with her. It'll start right before she goes back to the future, and then carry on from the final battle. Here goes. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so I'm not filthy rich, and I wouldn't be trying to find the real Hogwarts which is apparently some high school in England. I'm currently trying to break through the gym floor with a plastic spoon; not going so well.**

"Tom, dear, you need to know something," Hermione whispered, looking at her lover in the darkness, in their small cottage by the sea. "It'll upset you; I know it."

"Nothing you do can upset me, _darling_," Tom whispered back as he caressed her face, saying the last word in Parseltongue, "No matter what happens, know that I love you."

_Yeah, try thinking about that fifty years from now_, Hermione thought.

"What was that you're thinking? I only caught glimpses of it."

"Nothing dear; just making a personal note for myself," she answered. She closed her mind immediately. _Damn, the way he does that makes me forget to close my mind_. "I'm going to have to leave you soon, Tom."

"_Darling_, why?"

"I can't tell you; I'm sorry. I have to leave, and hopefully we'll see each other again. There's something that has to be done."

"But surely I can help you."

"No. I'm sorry. I must do it alone. I love you, Tom."

"I love you too, Hermione." With this, she got up, dressed, and went into the bathroom. She pulled the time turner she was wearing out from beneath her sweater. She turned it forward three times, and was transported to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts during the final battle. She walked over to the portrait of Dumbledore, who was snoozing peacefully.

"Sir, Professor Dumbledore. Wake up," Hermione said quietly. The headmaster lifted his head, and grinned at the girl.

"Well, hello, Miss Granger. Or Mrs. Riddle…?"

"No. Just Hermione. I made him fall in love with me, sir. But the battle – it's still happening. This shouldn't have happened. I left before he could propose so he would still know love but not be devastated. Sir, what do I do?"

"He must've felt betrayed. Hermione, you are an intelligent girl. What does he need?"

"He needs to feel the renewal of love!" Dumbledore winked.

"But, how will I do that?"

"Your heart will show you the way." Hermione seemed stumped, for once in her life. She was never good at listening to her heart; her brain did all the talking. She looked deep within herself.

"Sir, he felt love. True love, but I don't know if I can ever return it."

"You know what you must do?"

"Yes," she whispered, with tears in her eyes. Dumbledore gave her a small smile as she drew her wand and ran out of the office into the battle. She shortly found Ron and Harry.

"How many Horcruxes are left?" she asked.

"WHERE IN BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, HERMIONE?" Ron screamed as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll tell you later," she answered feeling guilty.

"No time for stories! We still have to –" Harry paused as the castle shook from and explosion, "destroy the diadem and the snake. Then the real show is on." They went through the battle, and destroyed the diadem with Fiendfyre and watched Crabbe die after saving Malfoy and Goyle. Harry walked into the forest, and the Death Eaters were all gathered around a fire in Aragog's old den. Harry faced his maker and was killed. Soon after his death, he was in King's Cross station. Dumbledore explained to him what had happened and Harry was sent back to his body. Soon after, the Death Eaters proceeded up to the castle, with Hagrid carrying Harry, whom they all thought dead. They came into the castle, and in chaos, Neville cut off the head of Nagini. The fighters, Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army alike, were pushed into the castle. Harry at last revealed himself.

"It's got to be me," Harry called loudly.

"No, Harry. It's me," Hermione called back. She came up to Voldemort.

"Remember me, Tom? Remember me, _dear_?" She put an emphasis on the last word.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. She ignored him.

"_Darling_," Voldemort said in Parseltongue, Harry being the only one who understood him. The Dark Lord seized her and kissed her, snake-like face to young. The moment he released, his body burst into sparks. His wand clattered to the floor and that was all that was left of Tom Riddle.

"I guess I can return true love."

**So how's that for a wacked up ending? I still liked it though. Review? NO FLAMES. Bye! =]**


End file.
